Un nuevo comienzo
by Ex umbra
Summary: ¿Qué paso después del accidente? (Esta historia se desarrolla en el mundo de "Una forma diferente de morir")


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoshitsu no me pertenece :D si me perteneciera Karma y Nagisa ya estarían juntos.

 **Un nuevo comienzo**

Nagisa tardo en abrir completamente los ojos varios segundos ya que los sentía sumamente pesados, todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido y una insistente punzada se había instalado en su cabeza, intento moverse un poco pero al instante todos sus músculos protestaron en contra de esa acción.

-Me alegra que despertaras- se escucho una voz distorsionada por las ganas de llorar.

-Kayano- volteo a ver a su novia que lo miraba como si fuera la salvación del universo-¿Qué paso?-hablaba quedamente.

-Karma y tú tuvieron un accidente- dijo con la voz entrecortada, mientras algunas lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

De pronto todo llego a Nagisa como una bofetada, los recuerdos de las ultimas semanas, el dolor que sentía al saber que se alejaría del pelirrojo, por unos segundos que parecieron años en aquel extraño silencio que había llenado la habitación el peli-azul comenzó a recordar todos los momentos tanto malos como buenos que había pasado al lado de Karma.

-¿Cómo esta él?- repentinamente un nudo se instalo en su garganta.

-Murió-dijo rápidamente sin ningún tipo de consideración pues ella sabia que no importa de que forma intentara tratar el tema, no había forma de dar es noticia y que se sintiera menos dolorosa.

Nagisa se quedo petrificado al escuchar esa noticia, el solo pensar que jamás volvería a ver la sonrisa burlona de aquel extraño pelirrojo que se había convertido en el amor de su vida lo llenaba de un miedo incluso mas profundo que el que tenia cuando se enfrentaba a aquellos asesinos profesionales.

"¿Morirías conmigo?"

Entonces comprendió el significado de esa pregunta, una vez mas Karma había elegido un camino aunque en esta ocasión había sido de una forma sumamente extremista, la diferencia de aquellas ocasiones en las que psicópata había elegido algo era que ahora Nagisa tendría la oportunidad de tomar una decisión.

Podría elegir seguir a Karma al mundo de los muertos o podría quedarse al lado de aquella mujer que lo amaba mas que a nadie.

-Lo siento Kayano- dijo apretando suavemente la mano de la mujer que se encontraba a su lado-Si, lo haría- respondió a la pregunta que Karma le había hecho antes del accidente.

Lentamente cerró una vez mas los ojos dándose cuenta de como sus sentidos se iban apagando poco a poco, sintió lastima por el dolor que le causaría a Kayano pero ahora su único deseo era poder estar libremente al lado del pelirrojo.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días después de la muerte de los dos hombres, Manami y Kayano se habían encargado de llevar a cabo el funeral de sus respectivas parejas, en ese poco tiempo ambas mujeres habían limado asperezas que el tiempo había causado entre ellas después de todo los motivos por los que ellas habían decidido dejar de mantener una relación cercana habían desaparecido.

Manami se había quedado en el departamento de la ex peli-verde porque los medios de comunicación seguían invadiendo los alrededores de su casa con tal de obtener una entrevista, sabia que había podido irse a casa de alguien mas pero el estar cerca de su compañera la hacia sentir bien porque era la única que comprendía toda la situación.

-¿Qué crees que fuimos para ellos?- pregunto Manami mientras estaban sentadas en el sofá, habían estado llorando toda la tarde.

-Ellos siempre nos quisieron, no dudo ni por un segundo que fuimos importantes en sus vidas, pero no estábamos destinadas a ocupar el primer puesto en sus corazones- dijo recordando la mirada de pesar que Nagisa tenia mientras se disculpaba.

-Creo que una de las cosas que me pesa ahora es que nunca me disculpe con Nagisa- los ojos de Manami se cristalizaron una vez mas.

-¿Por qué tenias que disculparte?

-Yo le estuve insistiendo a Karma para que anunciáramos nuestro compromiso ese día, sabia que aun no lo había hablado con Nagisa, creí que eso los separaría pero solo conseguí causar dolor- sonaba sumamente arrepentida.

-No te preocupes, lo conozco y se que te perdonaría- puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Gracias- se limpio con una pañuelo la humedad de sus mejillas- ¿Y ahora que haremos?-se sentía perdida.

-Seguir con nuestras vidas hasta que el dolor desaparezca, algún día podremos empezar desde cero sin cargar ningún tipo de sombra- sonrío un poco intentando levantar el animo de su amiga- Así como ellos, porque algo dentro de mi me dice que ellos en algún lugar lejano están teniendo un nuevo comienzo.

END

Mi imaginación me lleva a pensar que Karma y Nagisa se reencontrarían en otras vidas y que ya no cometerían los mismos errores que los harían sufrir, esta es la ultima parte de la historia, perdón si me quedo mal pero una vez que comencé a escribir esto fue lo que salió, como siempre me encantaría saber lo que piensan.

¿Me merezco un review?


End file.
